Every rose has it's thorn
by princecharming'splaya
Summary: Burt sends his struggling, obnoxious son to a farm for the summer to teach him what working is. There Kurt meets Blaine Anderson, the son of a farmer and a hot piece of ass. M rated for smut, drug use, alcohol use and language.
1. prologue

_**A/N: this is just the prologue to get things started, I'm not sure where I'm heading with this yet but I think I can whip something up for you guys that you'll like, this won't be a depressing story, I'm going to try to add a dash of humor to this, like I said it's only the prologue.**_

_**Words: 915**_

_**Summary: Burt sends his struggling, obnoxious son to a farm for the summer to teach him what working is. There Kurt meets Blaine Anderson, the son of a farmer and a hot piece of ass. M rated for smut, drug use, alcohol use and language.**_

* * *

_**Prologue: Every rose has it's thorn.**_

_**Every rose has it's thorn  
Just like every night has it's dawn  
Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song  
Every rose has it's thorn**_

_**every rose has it's thorn - poison **_

Kurt had grown up in New York city, his father was a state senator and his mother had died when he was eight. The boy was spoilt and he knew he was. Kurt Hummel went to a private arts academy in downtown Manhattan and he ruled that school. It was lunch time now and he sat at the table with his best friends. "So Kurt, what are you up to this summer?" Santana asked with a grin on her face. "You should come and part with us Kurt." Quinn added. The fair boy hummed softly. "I don't know, I think my dad arranged something stupid for me. He said and I quote 'You need to learn what working is'." Kurt sighed. "So I'll be learning what working is or whatever."

Santana groaned. "Oh come on Kurt, you can't be serious. We need to have fun! We're off to college next year or did you forget hot shot?" She glared at her friend. "No I did not forget Santana, I just don't really have a say in it. That old man is getting on my nerves sometimes."

Rachel Berry was looking around for a place to sit and walked up to Kurt and his friends. "Hey, can I sit here?" She asked. Kurt looked up and raised an eyebrow. He let out a slightly amused chuckled. "Sure, once you get rid of that hideous sweater and your awful personality. So I guess no." He pouted at her. Santana and Quinn snickered. "Keep walking Berry, move those virgin legs!" Santana laughed .

Rachel huffed and walked away. She had tried to fit in so hard during her time here yet she still was an outcast. The brunette sat down at an empty bench, eating her lunch. People were chatting animatedly with each other, ignoring her bluntly. Her dads had arranged for her to go back to her aunt's house for the summer. Her aunt and uncle owned a farm in Ohio and Rachel would be helping out there in the summer together with her older cousin, Blaine. She didn't know what to think about it. Maybe she should be glad to have some company because it's not like she had any friends here anyway.

Kurt scowled at Rachel and turned back to Quinn and Santana. "The nerve on that girl." Quinn shook her head, eating her salad. "I know, after all this time she still can't take a hint." Kurt chuckled. "And I think we're pretty obvious." Santana nodded. "She needs to back off before she embarrasses herself even more. I guess it doesn't matter since we only have one week left."

"One week and then freedom." Kurt moaned. "Yes I'm up for that." Santana and Quinn nodded. "My parents are out for most of the summer so I'm all set to party my ass off." Quinn grinned. "We can get booze, some coke or pot and we're set bitchez." She laughed. Kurt grinned. "Well be sure I've got some as well, do you still have a stash of leaves?" He asked, licking his lips. Quinn nodded. "After school Hummel."

Kurt grinned and got up, throwing his trash in the bin. "We need to get going, class is gonna start soon." He rolled his eyes. "And I have Berry in most of them, lord help me!" He sighed dramatically, making the other girls laugh. "Oh we feel for you, Kurt." Santana rubbed his back. The trio made their way to class.

* * *

Soon Kurt was home, he threw his bag on his bed and got out the weed he got from Quinn, rolling a joint. He lit it and laid on his bed while smoking the pot. He inhaled it deeply, feeling it enter his lungs. The fair boy chuckled humorlessly.

Burt came home, tiredly hanging up his coat and setting his briefcase down. "Kurt?" He called out through the penthouse. He sighed and walked up to Kurt's room, opening the door. He sighed at what he was. "Kurt, put that out." Kurt looked up, taking another drag from his joint. "Fuck off, leave me alone." He groaned, letting his head fall back on the bed. "Kurt Elizabeth Hummel put that out!" Burt shouted. He was sick and tired of Kurt's behavior. The boy had been a problem ever since junior year. He had started partying, sleeping with guys and doing drugs and Burt was sick of it.

Kurt sat up and pushed the joint out in his ashtray. He walked over to his father. "Look old man, get the fuck out of my room, I don't want you here, I don't want you near me." He hissed. Burt coughed at Kurt's breath. "You stink, take a shower and you're joining me for dinner, look presentable." He demanded. Kurt let his head hang and laughed. "Sure like that Is gonna happen." He pushed Burt back and slammed the door in Burt's face.

The elder sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. He walked over to his bar and wanted to get the whiskey out, only to find the bottle missing. "Kurt…" He let out a deep breath. He took another bottle and poured himself a drink. Burt sat down in his chair and shook his head. He picked up his phone and called his old buddy, Bill Anderson.

"Burt! Hey long time no talk." Bill chuckled as he picked up the phone. Burt hummed. "Yeah I know, Bill can I ask a favor? It's about my son…"

* * *

_**A/N: i know it's short but there is more to come, review if you like it so that I know there is use to continueing this.**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**A/N: OK this story, well the prologue has gotten a good responce so i'm writing more wheee! **_

_**Words: 1809**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Be my lover,  
My Lady River.**_

_**But, can I take 'ya..**_  
_**take 'ya higher?**_

_**'Gonna take her for a ride on a Big Jet Plane**_

_**Big jet plane - Angus & Julia Stone**_

Soon the last day of school had ended and Kurt, Santana and Quinn had gone to Kurt's apartment to celebrate. They had opened a couple of bottles of wine and were sprawled out on Kurt's bed. "So Kuuuurt, do you already know what you're gonna do so you know what working is?" Asked a tipsy Santana, her head laying in Kurt's lap. "Nope, maybe I can just try and fuck as many guys as possible in one day, that's hard work." He chuckled. Quinn hummed. "I call that pleasure."

"No harm in mixing work with pleasure Fabray." Kurt pipped. He took another sip from the bottle of red wine. "God I need a good ass to fuck, and no not pussy San, it's not gonna happen." She giggled and turned over, nuzzling his crotch. "Come on Kurt you know I'm a slut." He shook his head. "My point exactly, I don't want your STDs." She stuck out her tongue. "You're a manwhore yourself." Kurt nodded. "But I wear protection."

"Good thing too." Quinn said. "Don't want you getting AIDS or whatever it is in RENT." He scoffed at that. "Yeah right, it would probably please my dad too much to know I'm dying. No thank you I'm not about to go please him now."

Burt came home and heard the chatter in his son's room, knowing it were probably Quinn and Santana. He didn't like either of the girls, knowing it's because of them Kurt got into these things. He sighed and walked to the kitchen, noticing several bottles of wine missing. He walked up to Kurt's room and knocked on the door. "STAY OUT OLD MAN!" Kurt shouted annoyed. "Kurt, come on we need to talk about your summer activities." Burt called through the door. "Out I'm getting sucked off." Santana giggled. "So I have permission?" He shook his head and pushed her off. "In your dreams." She hummed. "My wet dreams."

"Kurt come on open up, I know it's Santana and Quinn and you're gay." Burt sighed. "A mouth is a mouth." He called out. "No still not giving you permission you whore." She pouted at him. Burt groaned and got out his spare key. He opened the door and frowned at the several empty bottles of wine. "You better clean this up and they should be heading home." Quinn groaned. "Oh come on, we just got here."

"Looks like you've been here long enough to me, or should I call your parents?" He threatened. Santana got up and tugged Quinn with her. "You know what, fuck you I feel sorry for Kurt." She said in Burt's face, walking to the elevator with Quinn. Kurt got up and glared at his father. "Would you stay out of my life? Stop driving my friends away!" He shouted. Burt's face stayed stoic. "Kurt we need to talk are you sober enough?" He asked. Kurt scoffed. "I'm not drunk, talk." He crossed his arms over his chest. "You're not gonna be in New York for the summer." Kurt's mouth fell open in shock. "You're going to stay with an old friend of mine in Ohio."

* * *

Rachel was packing , stuffing her clothes into a duffel bag. She was leaving on a plane tomorrow and her uncle would be waiting for her at the airport. Rachel happily danced around her room as she gathered her dirty clothing, packing more pants than skirts because she didn't see herself working on a farm in a plaid skirt. Leroy came inside and smiled softly as he watched his daughter. "Are you ready? You know you can stay here right?" He asked.

Rachel looked up with a big smile. "No, I want to go to uncle Bill and aunt Sally. It's gonna be fun, I'll have Blaine and I'll probably meet some other people as well." He hummed softly. "Ok, your dad will drive you to the airport tomorrow, I've got the nightshift at the hospital." She nodded and went up to hug him. "I love you papa, I'll call ok?" He held her tightly. "Ok princess."

Leroy left the room and pulled on his scrubs. "Call us when you get at the farm and don't annoy the bunnies too much like you did when you were younger." He chuckled. "Papa I was seven last time I was there!" Leroy smiled brightly. "I know Rachel, I'm just telling you for good measure." She stuck out her tongue, making him laugh. "Bye princess." "Bye papa."

* * *

"What?!" Kurt screeched. "You're gonne ship me off to some hick town?!" He pushed Burt back. "I am not going! You can't MAKE ME!" His face was locked on an expression of pure anger and hatred. "It'll be good for you, Kurt." Burt answered, calmly. "No! No it won't be! How can a summer full of homophobic slurs brighten my life?" He asked, clenching his jaw. "He isn't homophobic, he's very accepting as is his wife, he's got a son a little bit older than you and his niece is visiting as well, she's also from New York."

Kurt glared at his father. "Good to know you want to get rid of me, why don't you just have me killed and save your name from coming in the press too much?" He scoffed. "Kurt I don't want to get rid of you, I want you to stop this outrageous behavior and be yourself again because I don't know what brought on this alter-ego but I don't like this side of you very much." Burt said firmly, staring into similar eyes. "Learn to live with it because this is me, stop thinking this is a fucking phase and get over yourself. I'm not the perfect boy you wanted so stop trying to shape me into him." Kurt growled, stepping closer to Burt.

Burt didn't back down, feeling Kurt's hot breath on his skin as he looked into the flaming eyes of his son. "This isn't you, I know you and this." He pointed at Kurt. "Isn't my son, this is the scared little boy who is hiding behind whoever this is. Stop being such a fucking coward, Kurt." He spat in his son's face. Kurt ground his teeth together. "Oh so you think you've got me all figured out huh?" He laughed, mocking Burt. "So cute, daddy thinks his son is still a little baby virgin. Guess what people grow up and so did I." He smiled sweetly. "And I open my legs for every hot guy with a big enough dick."

Burt scowled, looking away from Kurt's face. "Go pack, you're getting on that plane tomorrow and you better behave when you're there. I will drag you out of here if you don't go and I'll pack your bag for you then." Kurt groaned frustrated and turned around, stomping to his room and slamming the door shut. "It's on a farm!" Burt called through the door, eliciting another groan from Kurt.

* * *

Kurt sighed and pulled out a bag, opening it and walking to his closet. "What the fuck am I gonna do on a farm?" He shook his head. He started packing his less expensive clothes, all last season anyway. His bag was filled with skinny jeans and T-shirts from designer mark, he didn't own anything else. He picked up his phone and sent a text to Quinn and Santana to meet him on skype.

Soon all three were seated in front of their laptops, opening a video chat between them all. "Kurt your dad is an ass." Santana said, glaring in the camera. "Santana shut up, what are you gonna do now for summer? He said he wanted to talk to you about that." Quinn answered. Kurt ran a hand through his hair, looking at his lap. "I'm not gonna be in the city this summer." He said.

"WHAT?!" Santana and Quinn answered simultaneously. "Yeah, the asshole is sending me away to a fucking farm in Ohio!" Kurt groaned. "That bastard! He doesn't have the fucking right to do that!" Santana shouted. "God Santana shut the fuck up." Kurt rolled his eyes. "I have to go, I can't make him change his mind, I know my father." Quinn nodded and bit her lip. "Maybe if you'll behave bad enough they'll send you away." She shrugged.

"That might work…" Kurt grinned. "We'll see though, but a damn farm!" He sighed. "Well have fun rolling in the mud." Santana remarked. "Yeah thanks, San." He scoffed. "He's sending me there on a plane tomorrow, so I guess this is goodbye? They better have internet there and cell service." Quinn chuckled. "Oh come on, they won't be fucking Amish right?" Kurt licked his lips. "I don't know, maybe they are, I don't know anything about them."

"This just sucks." Santana said. "Yeah, I mean we were supposed to have fun." Quinn added sadly. "Hey who's the one being sent away here?" Kurt answered. "You guys will be able to party, I'll be stuck in a barn. Maybe nanny McPhee will come and rehabilitate me." He laughed. Quinn and Santana chuckled. "Yeah, beware of her stick." The Latina smiled softly. "We'll miss you though." Kurt nodded "I'll miss you guys too."

* * *

Rachel arrived at the airport with Hiram and checked out her ticket before saying goodbye to her dad and walking toward the boarding deck. "I love you dad, give papa a kiss from me and tell him I'll call when I'm at the farm." She smiled. Hiram nodded and kissed her cheek. "I know princess, and I'll tell him. I love you too." He waved as Rachel walked away, her pink trolley rolling behind her as hand luggage.

Kurt was at the airport as well, his face resembled a thundercloud and if looks could kill there would be a lot a casualties. Burt validated his ticket and placed his bag on the moving luggage pad. Burt handed his son his ticket and escorted him to the customs. "Now, remember don't get into trouble and be nice, they're good people." Burt said, one hand on Kurt's bicep. "Get off me." Kurt scoffed and shrugged his arm loose.

Burt watched as his son left, a small backpack with him. The plane was already being boarded when Kurt arrived and he passed the line with his first class ticket. Soon he sat in his leather chair, a book in his hands and his Ipod blaring music into his ears.

Rachel sat down in economy class, squeezed against the window but she didn't mind. She was happy to be spending a quiet summer with her family, no more pressure or bitchy classmates. She took out her book, Sex and the City, ok yes she liked the books as well… The girl took out her Ipod and set up her Broadway music list, mouthing along with the familiar songs.

* * *

_**A/N: dum dum duuum. Ok next chapter, meeting the Andersons and how will Kurt and Rachel react to each other? **_


	3. Chapter 2

_**A/N: ok chapter 2 now, nothing major between Kurt and Blaine yet but I hope you do enjoy**_

_**Words: 2099**_

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

_**Honest to god I will break your heart  
rip you to pieces and tear you apart**_

_**One night I'm a hunter  
one day I will get revenge  
one night to remember  
one day it'll all just end**_

_**Night of the hunter – 30 seconds to mars**_

Bill Anderson was waiting at the airport, he expected his niece Rachel and the son of a very good friend of his, Kurt Hummel. The man was dressed in jeans and a black short-sleeved T-shirt, he looked at his watch. They should be here any time now…

Rachel got off the plane as soon as she could, taking her luggage and making her way to the exit hall. She saw her uncle waiting for her and ran up to him. Bill was the brother of Hiram and shared a few features with her father. She hugged the elder man tightly. "Hello uncle Bill." Rachel smiled. Bill wrapped his arms around her lithe body and kissed her cheek. "Hey Rachel, how are you?"

"Good, I'm really good." She answered. "Can we go now? I wanna see Blaine and aunt Sally." Bill chuckled at her enthusiasm. "Actually I'm waiting for someone else, the son of a good buddy of mine. He came with the same plane as you were on." Rachel looked confused. "Oh… ok what's his name?" Bill was just about to answer when he saw the boy walking up to them. "Hey Kurt!"

* * *

Blaine and Sally were preparing the guest bedrooms. They only had one spare room that once belonged to Cooper, Blaine's older brother, so one of them had to sleep in Blaine's room. They had set up an extra bed in the room and cleared a fair amount of Blaine's closet as well.

Since Kurt was a boy as well he would sleep in Blaine's room and Rachel would get her own. Blaine straightened out his own bed one last time before hopping downstairs. His mom sat in the living room and the boy joined her on the couch. "Hey." He smiled.

Sally looked up. "Hey darling, so are you excited to have company?" She smiled. Blaine nodded. "Yeah, I mean I know Rachel but it's been a long time since we've seen each other from like Christmas and she's ok but I don't know what to think of Kurt. I don't know him so he's still a mystery."

The woman nodded. "Well he's eighteen, lives in New York and is the son of Burt Hummel and I've last seen him when Burt and Elizabeth came to visit us when he was three. You two played together then actually." She answered.

"We did?" Blaine frowned. "Darling you were too young to remember, you're only a couple of months older." He hummed softly. "So I guess we'll see what he's like." Sally nodded. "He'll be a surprise." Blaine chuckled. "Does he come with a bow?"

Sally laughed. "Who knows, maybe he's as big a fan of bowties as you are." Blaine gasped. "Mom! No one is as big a fan of bowties as I am!" She laughed loudly, hugging her son. "I know Blainey." Sally kissed her son's cheek wetly. "Ugh mom!" He grinned, wiping it away.

"You love it darling." She laughed, looking at her son with shining eyes. "Damn I thought I hid it so well!" Blaine pouted. "Put that away, you're too adorable for your own good. At least Cooper didn't have such a good pout." She sighed. Blaine chuckled softly.

* * *

Rachel turned and her face fell. No… no this couldn't be happening. Kurt Hummel would be spending the whole summer with her at her uncle's farm? Kurt Hummel who had made her social life nonexistent? She watched him with wide eyes as he approached.

Kurt was thinking similar things, his mouth a little agape as he saw Rachel standing next to the man. "Wait… you're Bill Anderson right?" He asked a little unsure, eying Rachel. The man chuckled and nodded. "Sure am, are you two ready to go to the car?" He asked.

Kurt nodded a little dazed. His summer had already taken a turn for the worst but now he had to spend it with Rachel fucking lowlife Berry? Shit! He had hated the little overachiever from the moment he laid eyes on her. The horrible reindeer sweater was bad enough but when she opened her obnoxious large mouth and sound came from it Kurt's hatred flamed.

She was a little selfish know it all who always was a teacher's pet. Kurt was a know it all as well but he used it to another advantage than to please the teachers. No, he used it to get on top. He had dirt on everyone and people knew so they stayed away from him. He had degraded her to the bottom of the food chain in school and he didn't know how he could spend two months on a farm with Rachel Berry and her hick family.

Bill led them to the car and took their bags to put them in the trunk. Rachel rode in the front with Bill and Kurt sat in the backseat, staring out of the window. "So you're both from New York, do you know each other?" Bill asked. "No." Kurt answered the same time Rachel answered. "Yes."

"We go to school together." The girl continued. Bill nodded. "So you're friends?" He asked. Kurt held back a snort at that question. "Not really, we share a few classes but that's it." He said. Rachel nodded, not looking at him. "Oh well." Bill noticed the tension between the two teens and drove the rest of the way in silence.

They arrived at the house a while later, the sun still high on the sky as it was early afternoon. "You kids must be hungry." He said, getting out. The two teens followed his example and got out, still not speaking. Bill smiled awkwardly and led them inside. "So you've got my wife, Sally and my son, Blaine." He said, calling out for them.

Sally appeared from the kitchen and hugged Rachel. "Hello dear, how are you?" She smiled, kissing her cheek. "Good and you aunt Sally?" Rachel smiled sweetly. "Very well, thank you for asking dear and hello Kurt!" She gave the boy the same treatment . Kurt stiffened a bit in her arms, not used to so much physical contact from strangers. "Oh you've gotten so big!" She let him go and smiled brightly. "Hello Sally and thank you?" He chuckled awkwardly.

"Blaine! Get your ass down!" She shouted. Blaine chuckled and came down the stairs. "Sorry mom, hi." He said to Kurt before hugging Rachel. "Hey Rachel." She giggled and hugged him back. "Hey Blaine."

Kurt let his eyes drift over Blaine's body. Ok maybe this summer wouldn't be so bad if he had that to ogle at. The smaller boy's muscular frame and narrow waist had Kurt's imagination spiking with what he could do to him. A grin appeared on the fair boy's face. "So, I guess we'll show you your rooms." Sally interjected. "Rachel you're sleeping in Cooper's old room and Kurt, I'm sorry but you'll have to share with Blaine." She said. "No problem." Kurt grinned wider, licking his lips.

Blaine smiled at Kurt. "Come on, I'll show you my room and then you can unpack." He grabbed Kurt's bag from the floor and headed upstairs. Kurt followed him, positively drooling at his sight of Blaine's ass. The smaller boy went in his room and put Kurt's bag down. "So this is my room, that is my bed and this one here is yours." He pointed out the beds. "I cleared out a part of my closet for you, so you can hang your clothes in there."

"Thanks." Kurt smiled. "So Blaine right?" The other nodded. "That's a cute name." Blaine blushed softly and bit his lip. "I guess so, do you need me or anything? Rachel's room is right across from here but I think my dad needs me with the horses so, would you mind?" He pointed at the door. "No, not at all." Kurt grinned. Blaine smiled brightly and left Kurt to unpack.

Rachel was on the other side of the hall, singing softly as she put away her clothes in the closet. Kurt entered her room. "Berry…" He sighed. Rachel turned around and glared at him. "Look can you just ignore me like you otherwise do? I came here to see my family, I did not ask for you to ruin my summer as well. I was kind of hoping to prevent that by coming here in the first place." She said angrily, placing a pair of jeans in her closet.

"Oh save the speech Rachel, I didn't ask for this either. I didn't ask to be shipped off to a stupid farm." He rolled his eyes. "Look, my aunt and uncle are good people don't ruin everything for them! I know your reputation and it's not pretty Kurt and stay away from Blaine. He can do a lot better than you." She said.

Kurt raised his eyebrows. "So he's actually gay? I can't wait to pound that virgin ass of his." He smirked at her. She let out an angry groan. "Stay away from him or I swear I'll call the cops to one of your parties when we're back in New York and you'll wind up in jail."

Kurt chuckled. "Like you would even know when I host parties." He shook his head. "And there's no harm in having a little fun, Rachel. I bet he's so tight, he will take my cock so well, Rachel he'll scream my name when I make him cum." Rachel hit him hard across his cheek. "He doesn't fall for sleazebags like you!"

Kurt watched her, in total shock of what just had happened. "You fucking hit me?" He asked, his hand on his reddened cheek. "Yes and I will do it again now leave!" She pushed him out with force Kurt didn't know she had.

He entered his own room again and put his clothes in the closet, looking through Blaine's clothes. He noticed none of them were really cheap and the guy actually had ok fashion taste. Definitely gay. He grinned and flopped down on the bed, calling up Santana. "I think I've found something to keep busy with this summer and you never guess who I'm stuck with for the coming two months." He groaned.

* * *

Santana sat on her bed with Quinn. "Oh what's that and who's there?" She asked chuckling. "Maybe Berry has followed him all the way to Ohio." Quinn joked. Kurt scowled "Don't fucking joke about the truth." He responded. "No!" they said at the same time.

"Oh yeah. I'm spending my summer on a farm with Rachel Berry." He groaned. "But upside her cousin is a fine piece of ass." Kurt grinned at the thought of Blaine. "Oh so that's your summer activity? A hot guy?" Santana smirked. "Yep and he has an amazing ass like all round and perfect for me to stick my cock in." He laughed.

"And he's gay?" Quinn asked. Kurt hummed. "I think so, Rachel said he wouldn't fall for a sleazebag like me and I've seen his wardrobe. My gaydar is flaring." Santana giggled. "Oh Kurt you're a hot guy, you'll have him eventually."

"by eventually you mean tonight? We actually even sharing a room and me, poor poor Kurtsie is so scared of all the weird noises and can't sleep." He said in a childish voice. Quinn and Santana laughed. "If you think that'll work but how are you gonna get in his pants?" Quinn asked.

"Stick my hand down there and stroke his dick. Normally it's enough to get a guy going." Kurt answered. "To get a slut going you mean, Kurt that might be all you have to do to sleep with you but the guy is a virgin probably and he's not drunk." Santana replied.

Kurt sighed. "True… I don't know, god I'm gonna have to win his trust won't I?" He groaned. Quinn hummed. "I'm afraid so Kurt unless he's as much of a whore as you are." Kurt chuckled. "I don't think so Q, he got flustered when I told him he has a cute name."

"What is his name?" Santana asked. "Blaine, Blaine Anderson." Kurt replied. "Time to get on facebook!" Quinn cheered and opened her laptop, typing in the name. "Ooh Kurt he's cute!" She laughed. Kurt hummed. "Yeah he is."

"A total virgin though and according to facebook single." She added. "Good then I don't have the moral working against me." Kurt said. "Just be careful ok? Don't actually fall in love." Santana answered. Kurt laughed loudly. "Oh you know I don't do love, San." She hummed. "Uhu, just be careful.."

* * *

_**A/N: I'll try and update soon again, writing is going pretty well with this story but you know reviews make me write faster and faster! ;)**_

_**My tumblr is .com**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**A/N: ok so i'm writing this while sitting outside in a freaking heatwave with a fan (my only one :p ) blowing wind at me to keep cool. Let's try this shit! Whoo!**_

_**Words: 1570**_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Bill and Blaine were tending to the cows as the elder one turned to his son. "So, what do you think about Kurt?" He asked, one eyebrow raised as he looked at Blaine. The younger frowned slightly. "How do you mean, I barely know him, dad." Bill hummed. "Yes but you're gay aren't you supposed to know when someone else is too?"

Blaine barked out a small laugh. "I don't know dad, you tell me." Bill hummed. "Yep, one hundred percent flaring gay that Kurt is but you knew that. Look Blaine, I don't mean to interfere or anything but… no funny business ok?" the younger coughed awkwardly. "Dad! I wasn't even… what? I wouldn't do that you know that." He shook his head.

Bill nodded. "Ok fine Blaine, that's ok." He clapped his son's shoulder gently. "Come on let's head back and see what this Kurt kid is like." Blaine nodded. "Ok, fine. And I wouldn't… sleep with him." Bill chuckled. "You know I've been a teenager and you have to admit he isn't bad looking, takes after his mother." Blaine blushed and bit his lip. "No he isn't bad looking but that doesn't mean I'm going to pounce on him." Bill smiled and led Blaine back to the house. "Sure, kiddo."

Bill and Blaine just entered as Sally finished the dinner preparations. "Blaine dear will you get Rachel and Kurt down?" She asked. Blaine nodded and headed upstairs, his feet thumping on the stairs. He knocked on Rachel's door, shouting "Dinner!" and went inside his own where Kurt was laying on his bed. "Kurt? Dinner's ready." He said.

The other opened his eyes and looked at Blaine. He gave him a small nod and sat up. "Ok." He got off the bed and walked up to Blaine, laying a hand on his shoulder. "Let's go down." He smiled at Blaine. The curly-haired boy nodded mutely, a faint blush creeping up on his face. Kurt licked his lips and a satisfied smirk spread across his face as he released Blaine and went down the stairs.

Rachel came out of her room, giving Blaine a weird look as he still stood where Kurt left him. She snapped her fingers in front of the curly-haired teen and he quickly looked at her. "Yes Rach?" She gave him a dubious look. "Come on, you told me something about food." Blaine nodded and went down with Rachel.

Bill, Sally and Kurt were already seated at the dining table. Blaine sat in front of Kurt with Rachel next to him. Bill and Sally were talking about the daily business as everyone ate in a comfortable manner. "So Kurt, how are you liking your room?" Sally asked with a gentle smile.

Kurt looked up from his plate at the mention of his name and swallowed before answering. "it's nice, the company isn't too bad either." Blaine blushed and looked at Kurt. Why did that boy have to be so devastatingly handsome? Blaine couldn't help but feel attracted to the other, no matter how much he wanted to ignore it he already felt some lapses of judgment on his part. "Well you barely know me." He said. "Doesn't matter the view is nice." He grinned.

Bill raised his eyebrows and cleared his throat. Kurt looked up. "I mean you look like a nice guy and all." Blaine nodded. "Yeah, sure." He quietly focused on his plate, chewing his lip more than his food. Sally broke the awkward silence. "So Blaine are your friends coming over any time soon?" She asked.

Blaine shrugged. "I don't know I mean I didn't want to fill this house with even more people and I didn't know if Rachel and Kurt would be ok with that." Sally nodded. "Well they're always welcome, dear, you know that." Rachel smiled. "I don't mind Blaine. You should invite your friends over."

"So you can get a boyfriend out of it?" He asked, grinning at his cousin. "Maybe…" She laughed in a gentle manner. Kurt remained silent during the exchange of words. "Kurt are you ok with it?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded. "Yes, sure why not?" He replied. How many friends could Blaine have anyway? Two? Three? A gay kid in Ohio, yea sure…

Dinner came to an end and Kurt went back upstairs. He changed into his pajamas and got under the covers. He sighed as he fluffed up the pillow. He missed New York, he missed the hustle and bustle of the big city and he missed Santana and Quinn… He hated this and he couldn't even fuck a guy to forget about it. He laid awake for a few moments until he heard the door open. Kurt looked up from under the covers.

Blaine came into his room, dripping wet from a shower with only a towel around his waist. He whistled happily and let the towel drop as he stood in front of his closet. Kurt eyed Blaine's frame and especially his juicy ass. "Nice ass, Anderson." He smirked.

The other's eyes grew wide and he quickly got the towel back off the floor. "Sorry I thought you were somewhere else, as in not in my room…" He swallowed thickly. Kurt hummed and bit his lip. "You know you can drop it again, I was enjoying that."

"What?" Blaine frowned, and quickly pulled on some boxers and a basketball short. "Aww come on babe, ruining my view!" Kurt groaned, pouting at him. The boy stood in his room with his mouth agape as little droplets of water fell from his curls onto his shoulders. "I am… gonna go to bed…" He blinked rapidly and got in his bed, processing what had just happened. God did he hope he was dreaming.

Kurt sighed and closed his eyes. Yep, definitely not getting laid tonight. Blaine did seem attracted to him, who knew maybe some night he'll be on his knees with Kurt's cock in his mouth. That was the glorious thought Kurt fell asleep to.

Blaine still lay awake in his bed, frowing as he replayed the scene in his head, over and over again. After a couple of hours he decided it would probably mean nothing and closed his eyes. He drifted to sleep early, exhausted from his day of work.

* * *

Blaine's alarm went off at six the next morning. Kurt groaned and pulled his pillow over his head. "Fucking make it stop!" He groaned, squeezing his eyes shut. Blaine chuckled and got out of bed, silencing the alarm. "Come on grumpy, time to get up" He chuckled. "I hate you." Kurt sighed.

"Might be but your ass needs to get out of that bed." Blaine smiled. Kurt peered from under the covers and glared at Blaine. "Can I take it to yours then?" He asked. The other blushed again and left the room with further ado. Kurt laughed and ran a hand through his hair.

After fifteen minutes Kurt still wasn't down so Blaine went to check on him. "Kurt are you coming?" Kurt had his eyes closed as he lazily stroked his morning erection. The fair boy was grunting softly as he neared orgasm, his cock leaking precum. "Yes, almost there!" He groaned. Kurt tightened his hold on his cock and fucked up into it.

Blaine frowned at the noises and opened the door. He saw Kurt and a small O formed on his lips. "Sorry, I'll…. Oh god…" He quickly shut the door and headed back downstairs, blushing furiously red. Kurt came not much after, biting his fist to keep as quiet as possible. He got dressed in some skinny jeans and a shirt.

"Sorry I'm not a morning person." He said, sitting down at the breakfast table. Blaine kept his eye adverted as he couldn't keep the picture of Kurt stroking his cock out of his head. He quickly ate his food. "I'll go check on the horses." He said, standing up. "Kurt can go with you." Bill said.

"But dad…" Blaine wanted to begin his plea but he was cut short by Kurt. "I'd love to." He stood up and placed his plate next to Blaine's. Bill nodded. "He needs to learn so show him what to do." The other boy nodded "Ok, fine." He walked to the door and slipped on his shoes before heading towards the stables.

Kurt was right next to him the entire time. "Enjoyed the show? You should have stayed." He purred into Blaine's ear. Blaine pulled away and put some space between them. "No thank you." He said. "You didn't like what you saw Blaine?"

"No I didn't." He answered curtly, lying through his teeth of course he liked what he saw he was a gay teenage boy who saw a hot man jerking off in his room but he wouldn't admit it. Kurt hummed. "Keep telling yourself that Blaine, soon I'll have you screaming my name."

Blaine coughed awkwardly. "They need water and food, I'll do the food you get them water." He said, walking into the stable. "Here's the tap, just take a bucket and fill their water reservoirs." Blaine walked to the other end of the stable and got out some hay to feed them.

Kurt grinned and took a bucket, filling it with water. He would get Blaine in bed with him, the only question is when. He chuckled softly to himself and started on his chore.

_**A/N: was this any good? God I'm not sure about this chapter but well, here you go. I'll try to make the next ones better I promise! **_

_**Now I think most of you have heard about the dreadful news about Cory. I know this is a hard time but I think we should remember who he was as a person and to let him keep inspiring us to get everything out of our lives, as much as we can at least. He would have wanted us to go on and smile, just like he did when another tough thing happened in his life, he was a fighter but this battle he has lost. He didn't die in vain, he died as a loved man, a man who leaves us with a legacy. That legacy is one of laughter and self-worth, never stop believing in yourself just as he never stopped believing in his fans. **_

_**-Princecharming'splaya**_


End file.
